


Baby Blue

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Cas and Dean paint each other's fingernails.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at shadowywerewolfqueen on tumblr.

“Uh Cas, what are you doing,” Dean asked as he set the pack of beer on the map table in the bunker.

The angel looked up at him, a gummy smile on his face. He wiggled his fingers and looked at them admiringly. The nails were freshly painted a pastel baby blue color. “I’m painting my nails, Dean,” he replied as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Yeah, I got that but why are you painting your nails?” Dean pulled a beer from the pack and popped the top. He took a long swig.

Cas shrugged. “When I went out with Sam, he was in the hair care aisle and I got bored waiting for him to decide which shampoo was better for his scalp, so I started wandering the aisles. I came across all the fingernail polishes and really liked this color. I’ve seen women and men paint their nails and have always admired them. I just wanted to feel as beautiful as they are.” He started painting the nails of his other hand.

“Cas, you are beautiful without painted nails,” Dean said as he leaned against the table.

The smile fell from Cas’ face and he paused painting his nails. “I know you think so, but I also wanted to do it because… well, it makes me happy.”

Dean moved to cup Cas’ face and pressed a tender kiss to Cas’ forehead. “Angel, if it makes you happy then you should do it. I just want you to know I think you’re beautiful no matter what.”

The smile returned to Cas’ face. “Thank you sweetheart.”

Dean took a seat next to the angel. He grabbed Cas’ hand that was already painted and inspected the nails. “Hand me the bottle, you missed a few spots.”

Cas handed the bottle over. “You could just show me the spots I missed, and I could fix them myself.”

“Nah, I got it. My mom used to let me paint her nails and I was actually really good at it. Even painted my own once or twice,” Dean replied as he covered in the spots Cas had missed.

Once he was done, Cas inspected Dean’s work. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “They look perfect. Would you do my other hand for me please?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sure, angel. Let me see your hand.”

The hunter dipped the brush in the polish and with sure, even strokes covered Cas’ nails with the polish. He made sure to cover the entire nail without getting any paint on Cas’ skin. Once he was done, he double checked his work before lightly blowing on the nails.

“Alright baby, they should be dry. What do you think?” Dean let go of Cas’ hand so the angel could inspect it.

A large smile spread across his face. He kissed Dean full on the mouth. “Thank you, sweetheart, they are perfect. Maybe I could paint yours?”

A smirk spread across Dean’s face. He pulled Cas into a deep kiss. They pulled away; their eyes glossy with love as they stared at one another. “Sure, you can angel, but I think green would match my eyes better.”

Cas grabbed the bag that was sitting on the table. He rummaged in it before pulling a small bottle out. He held it in front of Dean. It was a bottle of deep hunter green nail polish.

Dean took another sip of his beer before leaning back in his chair and holding his hand out. “Have at it, baby, just make sure you don’t miss a spot.”

That earned him a light smack to the side but fifteen minutes later, Dean had beautifully painted green fingernails and not a single spot had been missed.


End file.
